


The Morning After

by PornForYourSoul



Series: Ivy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Egg Laying, Other, Sequel, the eggs went in now they come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornForYourSoul/pseuds/PornForYourSoul
Summary: Ivy wakes up alone.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote the sequel where the eggs come out

When Ivy woke up, there was many sensations on her body; exhaustion the most prominent one. Her whole body ached, sore, and she was cold. Her mind was strangely empty, and it vaguely registered the sweet taste stuck in her mouth and the dull heaviness of her stomach. She felt strangely full. Slowly, Ivy opened her tired eyelids.

  
What she saw shocked her.

  
Her eyes were instantly drawn to her stomach. She couldn’t believe it was hers – it was round and big, so big she could hardly see past it. She looked like she was pregnant, for fuck’ sake! Except no, even pregnant people didn’t get quite this big. Ivy found it hard to believe her stomach didn’t split apart with how strecthed full it was with….

  
God, she remembered. She remembered everything. Going in the cave alone, like some kind of idiot. Getting attacked. Getting herself laid full of the… _whatever’s_ eggs.  
She whimpered and her throat hurt. She could focus a little better now. She looked up, and she could see that she was still in the cave. It had to be morning already – rays of sunlight fell from the holes in the roof of the cave, granting her light.

There wasn’t much around her. It was a cave, it wasn’t like she expected anything more from it. At least she didn’t see the beast lurking around.  
Her clothes were still torn, not enough to cover her figure. She couldn’t see her phone at all. She felt like she should look for it. Call someone. She needed help, maybe a doctor. She wasn’t sure what it was you had to do when a tentacle monster fucked you sensless and left you something to remember it by.

  
_Oh fuck._ This was _bad_.

  
Ivy tried to look around for her phone, but moving proved to be difficult. She was laying on her back, and she could hardly even crawl. With every attempt of movement, she felt something in her body shift. The eggs, colliding against each other. It was uncomfortable and made her cringe and it hurt. So Ivy stayed still.

  
She reviewed what options she had. This really was one fucked up situation, wasn’t it? She put her hand on her rounded stomach. It felt… strange against her palm. So different. It was hard to believe it was hers – never had Ivy felt more disconnected with her own body.

  
Suddenly, her stomach hurt. She spasmed as her body cramped, and the shock of it made her whine. The pain didn’t stop and Ivy wondered _oh god, what is it now_. Like this could get any worse.

  
And then. Her eyes screwed shut as pain shot through her stomach again. She whimpered, feeling the eggs move and shift inside her body. And realization hit her.

  
_Are you fucking kidding me_ , she thought out loud. These eggs were gonna come out right here and right now, weren’t they. Wasn’t that just fan-fucking-tastic.

  
But. Ivy realized. If she could just get rid of them now, she’d be able to return home a little more safely. To be honest, she doubted she could move with her stomach so full, so big like that. If they weren’t inside her at least she’d be able to get out of this hell cave. And who knew if the monster was going to return? The sooner she got rid of these things, the better.

  
So Ivy made up her mind. She was going to lay these eggs and get out as fast as she could.

  
Except, it wasn’t that easy.  
The cramps in her stomach burned, so painful she broke into tears. She started sobbing, helpless, as the pain wrecked her body.  
It went in for what felt like hours to her, but surely could not have been more than a few minutes.  
And finally, she felt movement again.

  
An egg, round and heavy, slowly slid out of her womb. Her eyes screwed shut as she tensed her muscles to push. It didn’t move an inch. She spread her legs, pushing harder as the egg pressed against the walls of her cunt. It stretched her open so wide as it moved inside her, she felt like it was somehow even bigger than it had been going in. Had it grown inside her? Were all of the eggs like this? 

  
Slowly, slowly, the egg slid towards her opening. Her pussy stretched wide open, showing the pink tip of the large egg. Her cunt trembled in exertion , trying to push the egg out. Ivy was shaking. For a moment, she couldn’t help but relax, and instantly she could feel the egg retract back into her. She let out a sobbing sound, frustrated, already tired, and in pain.

  
She focused every fiber, every muscel in her body, and pushed again. And slowly, the egg slipped out of her, her pussy gaping as it slid out.

  
Ivy breathed heavily, trying to relax. Befofe she knew it, already the next egg was coming down from her womb, slipping into the passage of her cunt. Ivy whimpered as it dragged against her abused walls, feeling them stretch again in that sweet, painful way. Her body shook in effort as she strained to push the foreign object out of her body. Ivy felt a full pain in her slick passage. How many eggs were there inside her? How many could she get out, before they would leave her with some kind of permanent damage?  
Ivy gasped as the second egg closed in on her opening. All she could think as she worked to push it out, was how big it felt, slowly sliding out from between the swollen lips of her pussy. With a quiet ’pop’ it was released from her tightness, and Ivy let out a long sigh.

  
This… position wasn’t the best, she realized. With difficulty, she rose on her knees, feeling the eggs shift again within her with the movement. She spread her legs, supporting her weight with her hands on the ground. Like this, she could feel the full heaviness of her stomach as it hung under her. While it was unpleasant, Ivy was sure there was no pleasant way to do this. So she let next egg start its journey out of her.

  
Three eggs. Four eggs. Five eggs. Six eggs. Seven eggs. Eight eggs.

  
Ivy lost count after eight.

  
The eggs had started to come faster out of her, less time between each shift. The drag of them against her burning flesh was no longer just painful – somewhere along the way it had become painfully, tortuously sweet. So pleasurable, Ivy’s head dropped and she moaned when an egg squeezed out of her. God, this should not feel so good, she thought when another egg immediately followed, slipping out of her.  
The eggs stretched her so much, she really didn’t want to describe the feeling as amazing. But the way her clit throbbed everytime an egg struggled to free itself of her cunt. She could feel saliva roll on her chin with how she panted, as three eggs slipped out of her, one right after another.

  
Oh, _god fuck_.

Everytime an egg came out of her, it was followed with a stream of sticky liquid. Ivy knew it had to be whatever the monster had squirted inside of her. Ivy also knew it felt really fucking good when it dribbled out of her cunt.

  
She was so fucked.

  
Her whole body trembled as multiple – she didn’t know how many, she couldn’t count- eggs squeezed out of her. Each one, opening her up one by one, stretching her slick pussy lips so open… Ivy couldn’t hold herself back. It felt too fucking perfect. She dropped on her elbows, back arching as her orgasm hit her. Her pussy squeezed hard around the eggs making their way out. The movement of multiple eggs prolonged her climax and Ivy whined as her pussy kept coming, kept twitching and dropping its juices in her pleasure. Her forehead hit the ground and she rised her ass higher up in the air.

  
Ivy wondered how she had to look right now. Naked in a cave, tighs covered in fluids. Getting off to laying eggs and thrusting her ass in the air like an A grade slut. She was suddenly very glad that she had indeed came alone and her friends were nowhere near her.  
Ivy braced herself as more eggs moved inside her body. She had just come – she felt tired and oversensitive. And, if possible, even more turned on as she thought how there was no end in sight.

 

 

***

 

  
It had to last for hours. Ivy’s whole upper body was against the ground. She had no idea how many times she had come. Her orgasms were nearing painful but she didn’t mind. She just didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want the eggs in her to stop sliding out.

  
But everything had to come to an end.

  
An egg fell out of her gaping, abused hole. Ivy stayed still, waiting for more, but no eggs shifted in her stomach. Her legs quivered and her body refused to move.

  
It was over, wasn’t it?

  
Ivy’s body refused to move. Her brain felt… numb. Thinking was hard, sluggish. Somewhere a voice said that she should get going, while she could.

  
She didn’t. Ivy just needed to lay still, needed the rest after the greatest physical challenge of her life. She never wanted to move a muscle again.

  
If she got out, she’d never have to go through a horrible experience like that again. She’d never have to feel getting fucked in every hole, filled with eggs until she felt like she’d burst. She’d be spared of the feeling of her pussy tearing as she birthed the countless eggs, snugg inside of her, stretching her insides apart on their way out.

  
Ivy didn’t move. Even as she felt something cold – something _familiar_ – coil around her leg, she didn’t move.  
Had it come back for round two? Ivy hoped it hadn’t. She really did.

  
After all, who would surrender to the pleasure of getting laid full of eggs of a tentacle monster? Not Ivy, she thought, as the heated anticipation burned at her core, throbbed at her hurting cunt.

  
Oh, she wasn’t going to enjoy it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might just add stuff to this series every now n then


End file.
